Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interbody implant, specifically to a generally B-shaped spinal implant configured for insertion in a patient's vertebral disc space between two adjacent vertebral bodies, each of the upper and lower adjacent vertebral bodies including an anterior portion and a posterior portion, and more specifically to a generally B-shaped implant configured for placement on bony prominences adjacent the posterior rim of the lower vertebral body.
Description of the Prior Art
Spinal implants, configured for insertion into a patient's disc space between adjacent vertebral bodies are known. A posterior approach to the disc space, and an anterior approach to the disc space are relatively invasive surgeries, involving discomfort, and a relatively long recovery time for the patient.
A lateral or posterior lateral insertion into the disc space, followed by movement of an implant toward the posterior of the disc space, is relatively less invasive, and therefore, in many cases, more desirable. This approach, however, is complicated by the configuration of the adjacent vertebral bodies themselves. For example, the posterior portion of each vertebral body defines a posterior rim. The posterior rim includes numerous adjacent projecting bony prominences, for example, at least two pedicles, two laminae, and several processes, including transverse processes and a posterior spinous process. These bones also define a vertebral foramen, through which the spinal cord passes. A lateral or posterior lateral approach to a position proximate the disc space, followed by movement of the spinal implant posteriorly in the disc space, using traditional spinal implants and traditional lateral approach techniques, often results in interference between the implant and at least one of these bony prominences adjacent the posterior rim of at least one of the adjacent vertebral bodies or soft tissue of the body along the insertion path into the body.